hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline of the Atlantic (Alternate Version)
This is a Timeline of Alternate Universe's Atlantic Hurricane Seasons between the years 2022 and 2070 2041-2070 Will Come Over the next few months. Description The 2020s was a active decade especially in 2027. 2022 The 2022 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''was an hyperactive season that Started on Wednesday June 1st, 2022 and Ended on Wednesday November 30th, 2022, the first hyperactive season since 2019, Activity started to rapidly ramp up in Early August, September was below average, The only major landfall was Lisa in September * Strongest Storm: Lisa (175 Mph; 913 MB) * Damages: $125.04 Billion (USD) (2028) * Casualties:923 * Dates Active: May 2nd, 2022-November 29th, 2022 * ACE: 160.01 The name Lisa was retired and Replaced with ''Lucy ''For the 2028 Season. 2023 The '2023 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''was an above average season that Started on Thursday June 1st, 2023 and Ended on Thursday November 30th, 2023. * Strongest Storm: Jose (165 Mph; 927 MB) * Damages: $30 Billion (USD) (2023) * Casualties: 897 * Dates Active: July 4th, 2023-November 22nd, 2023 * ACE: 145.04 The Names Harold,Idalia,and Margot was used the first time this year which replaced Harvey,Irma,and Maria in the 2017 Season The Names Gert and Jose were Retired and Replaced with ''Gianna and Jace for the '''2029 Season 2024 The 2024 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''was the most active season since 2019, it was an hyperactive season that Started on Saturday June 1st, 2024 and Ended on Saturday November 30th, 2024. Alberto is the earliest category 4 hurricane ever recorded after and it's the Strongest storm for the Month of June until Alex beat it in 10 years later in 2034. Also Alberto was the first Major Hurricane to form in June since Aubrey of 1957, From 2016 to 2024 atleast one category 5 hurricane formed during the season (8 Years) * Strongest Storm: Joyce (160 Mph; 930 MB) * Damages: $115 Billion (USD) (2024) * Casualties: Unknown * Dates Active: May 31st, 2024- December 2nd, 2024 * ACE: 176.09 The Names Francine, Milton,and Sara was Used for the first time this year which replaced Florence and Michael in 2018 and Sandy in 2012 respectively. The Names Alberto, Ernesto, Joyce,and Rafael was retired and replaced with ''Andy,Eden,Jayla,and Ryan ''For the '''2030 Season. 2025 The 2025 Atlantic Hurricane Season 'was an Average season that Started on Sunday June 1st, 2025 and Sunday on Monday November 30th, 2025. Most Storms were tropical storms or depressions similar to the 2013 Season but about half the names were Taken. * Strongest Storm: Humberto (150 Mph; 940 MB) * Damages: $8 Billion (USD) (2025) * Casualties: 67 * Dates Active: * ACE: 101.31 The Names Davis,Elaine,Lawrence,and Noah was used for the first time this year which Replaced Dorian, Erin, Lorenzo, and Nestor In 2019 respectively. The Names Davis and Humberto was retired and Replaced with ''Derrick ''and ''Hank for the '''2031 Season. 2026 The 2026 Atlantic Hurricane Season 'was the first season were the official start was moved to May 15th It was a Below Average season and it still ended Tuesday November 30th, 2026. It was the first Below Average Season since 2015. Most storms stayed out to sea in 2026. * Strongest Storm: Cristobal (145 Mph; 947 MB) * Damages: $898 Million (USD) (2026) * Casualties: 3 * Dates Active: * ACE: 56.62 The Names Faith and Gunther was used for the first time this year which replaced Fay and Gonzalo in 2020. No Storms were retired this year. 2027 The '''2027 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''was the most active season ever recorded until 2041 now it's the 2nd most active season, It was an Extremely Hyperactive Season that Started on Saturday May 15th, 2027 and ended on Tuesday November 30th, 2027, also this year Category 6 was introduced to the saffir-simpson scale. 2027 is also called the "'Unforgettable Year" or "The Year That Made 2005 Look Like Nothing" in Meteorological Community. June was more active than usual and it spawned a Category 3 Storm (Benjamin) and another Category 4 storm (Claudette) within 2 years. July was Extremely active basically at the end of the month storms were forming every two days on average it produced as many storms as August with a total of 8. August and September were more active than usual for August it produced 8 storms and September produced 10 storms. October was slightly more active than usual also with 5 storms forming during that month. things started to calm down when Late October came and the last storm dissipated on November 5th. Ace counts was well over 550 by early September the main names for the Atlantic was already exhausted so they started to use greek letters in September. there were a total of 39 depressions, 36 Storms,17 Hurricanes, and 11 Major Hurricanes during the hurricane season weirdly the hurricane season didn't go past the end date like 2005. Most of the Major Hurricanes and or Non Major Hurricanes Stay Away from land. Astronauts from space was amazed the amount of Hurricanes they were active at once. The 2027 Atlantic Hurricane Season was more active than the 2027 Pacific Typhoon Season. The 2027 Atlantic Hurricane Season could've possibly rivaled the 1964 Pacific Typhoon Season But theres little information on the ACE counts for the 1964 Pacific Typhoon Season. Records at the time The Atlantic Ocean was abnormally warm from the The Cape Verde Islands to the Western Gulf This Year Causing alot of depressions to form this year. This season also the deadliest season beating 1780. 2027 also beat 2019 with the costliest season. The 2027 Atlantic Hurricane On August 1st, 2027 Category 6 was Introduced (Ignore it says Cat 5 for Ivora its actually a Cat 6). Any storm that reaches 190 Mph is a Category 6, Also Ivora was the first storm since Emily of 2005 to reach Category 5 Strength in the Month of July. Also on August 1st, 2027 The WMO and NOAA announced that if the greek letters are used up they would name tropical cyclones after the Elements of the Periodic Table and the Hebrew Alphabet. * Strongest Storm: Ivora (195 Mph; 889 MB) (2nd Highest Winds in the Atlantic; 4th Lowest Pressure) * Damages: $550 Billion (USD) (2027) (Costliest Season) * Casualties: 31,271 (Deadliest Season in Alternate Timeline) * ACE: 550.91 (Most Active Season in the Atlantic; Possibly Globally) The Names Ivora and Benjamin was used for the first time this year Which replaced Ida and Bill in 2021. The Names Rose,Sam,Teresa,Victor,and Wanda was used for the time ever. The Greek letters were used for the third time in the Atlantic this year the others being 2005 and 2019. The Names Claudette,Ivora ,Rose,Victor, Delta, Iota, Kappa, Omicron was Retired and they were Replaced with Candy, Ivy, Rayleigh and Vaughn for the 2033 'Season, for the greek letters they will be used again if necessary but they were Retired for this season regardless. 2028 The '''2028 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''was an Average season that Started on Monday May 15th, 2028 and Sunday on Thursday November 30th, 2028. * Strongest Storm: Owen (155 Mph; 932 MB) * Damages: $8.92 Billion (USD) (2028) * Casualties: Unknown * Dates Active * ACE: 99.02 The Name Lucy was used for the first time this year it replaced Lisa in 2022. The Earl and Hermine was retired and replaced with ''Hayley and Evan in 2034.' 2029 The '''2029 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''was an Borderline Above Average season that Started on Tuesday May 15th, 2029 and Ended On Friday November 30th, 2029 * Strongest Storm: Katia (160 Mph; 929 MB) * Damages: $7.91 Billion (USD) (2029) * Casualties: 34 * April 3rd, 2029- January 9th, 2030 * ACE: 117.98 The Names Gianna and Jace was used for the first time this year which replaced Gert and Jose respectively in 2023. The Name '''Katia' was Retired and was Replaced with Kaitlin for the 2035 '''Season. 2030 The '''2030 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''was a Fairly Average season that Started on Wednesday May 15th, 2030 and Ended On Saturday November 30th, 2030. * Strongest Storm: Jayla (175 Mph; 909 MB) * Damages: $20 Billion (USD) (2030) * Casualties: Unknown * Dates Active: June 4, 2030- November 4th, 2030 * ACE: 100.94 The Names Andy, Eden and Jayla was used for the first time this year after they Replaced Alberto, Ernesto, and Joyce in 2024. The Names Debby and Jayla were Retired and was Replaced With Denise and Jenny for the '''2036 '''Season. 2031 The '''2031 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''was an Extremely Below Average season that Started on Thursday May 15th, 2031 and ended on Sunday November 30th, 2025, It Was First Extremely Inactive Season since 2013 in terms in ACE, and it least Active Since 1997 in Terms in the Number of Storms An El Nino Formed in The Winter of 2030-31 it was the Strongest El Nino Since 1997-98. Also this is the first time in history where there was no deaths associated to the Hurricane Season * Strongest Storm: Gabrielle (105 Mph; 976 MB) * Damages: $53 Million (USD) (2031) * Casualties: 0 * Dates Active: July 30th, 2031- October 15th, 2031 * ACE: 24.83 (6th Least Active Season on record and least active in the 21st Century) The Names Derrick and Hank was used for the first time this year they Replaced Davis and Humberto in 2025. No Names were retired this year the same list will be Used in '''2037. 2032 The 2032 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''was an Average season that Started on Saturday May 15th, 2032 and ended on Tuesday November 30th, 2032, Hurricane Hanna Broke a record it existed in 3 months (September,October,and November). * Strongest Storm: Cristobal (180 Mph; 915 MB) * Damages: TBA (USD) (2025) * Casualties: Unknown * Dates Active: May 8th, 2032- December 2nd, 2032 * ACE:104.42 The names Cristobal and Edouard was retired this year and was replaced with ''Camden'' and ''Elijah'' for the '''2038 Season. 2033 The 2033 Atlantic Hurricane Season Was an above average season that started on Sunday May 15th, 2033 and ended on Wednesday November 30th, 2033. Despite being above average during this hurricane season September 2033 was one of least active Septembers on Record. Most of the activity was oddly in the early part of the season. * Strongest Storm: Henri (150 Mph; 945 MB) * Damages: Unknown (USD) (2033) * Casualties: Unknown * Dates Active: May 31st, 2033- November 12th, 2033 * ACE:130.42 The Names Candy and Ivy were used for the first time this year after they replaced Claudette and Ivora in 2027. The Name Henri was retired this year and replaced with Hayden ''For The '''2039 Season'. 2034 The 2034 Atlantic Hurricane Season Was an hyperactive average season that started on Monday May 15th, 2034 and ended on Thursday November 30th, 2034, Alex is the only Hurricane to achieve Category 5 status in the Month of June and now Alex is the Most intense storm to occur in June beating Alberto in 2024. * Strongest Storm: Alex (185 Mph; 901 MB) * Damages: $45 Billion (USD) (2034) * Casualties: Unknown * Dates Active: June 24th, 2034- December 5th, 2034 * ACE: 180.42 The Names Evan and Hayley were used for the first time this year after they replaced Earl and Hermine in 2028. The Names Alex, Fiona, Gaston, and Ian was retired this year and replaced with Angelo, Frida,Gary, and Isaiah ''For the '''2040 '''season. 2035 The '''2035 Atlantic Hurricane' Season was an Hyperactive season season that started on Tuesday May 15th, 2035 and ended on Friday November 30th, 2035. Arlene broke a record of being the earliest hurricane to make landfall in the USA and the Strongest April Storm. In August Don Which was the first out of five Category 5 hurricanes to occur in 2035 made landfall in Texas as a Category 3 hurricane, Then September three category 5 storms were active at once (Which was the first time in history to happen) Franklin, Gianna, and Harold only Franklin made landfall and it made its landfall in Venezuela which means its the strongest storm to make landfall in South America. Gianna and Harold were fish storms though Harold passed by Bermuda as a Category 2 storm and caused minor damage.Later in September Lee formed and became the fifth and last Category 5 hurricane to form in the 2035 season it broke a record and became the furthest north Category 5 Hurricane to form at a latitude of 39N. From April to November all the storms that formed became atleast a Category 1 hurricane no Tropical Storms or Depressions. Majority of the storms in 2035 were Major Hurricanes and the only tropical storm in the season was Tammy in December and it was close to becoming a Hurricane with winds of 70 MPH. The 2035 Season is the 2nd most active season on record only behind 2027, The Reason why 2035 was more active Than 2005 and 2019 in terms of ACE is because the amount of Major hurricanes and seven of which reached Category 4 strength though 2035 have less storms than 2005 and 2019. * Strongest Storm: Gianna ( 175 Mph; 910 MB) * Damages: $55.583 Billion (USD) (2035) * Casualties: Unknown * Dates Active: April 20th, 2035- December 15th, 2035 * ACE: 323.32 (2nd Most Active Season) The Name Kaitlin was used for the first time this year after replacing Katia in 2029. The Names Arlene, Don, Franklin, and Lee were retired this year and replaced with Abby, Diego, Francisco, and Leroy for the 2041 '''season New Model Forecasting Also in October 2035 a Two New Weather Models was created and its called GFS-X and ECMWF-U The U is short for Ultra these two weather models are 95% accurate up to 10 years this was exciting in the Meteorological Community, Though the Meteorological Community were excited for these new weather models they were also scared because the models predicted extreme activity from 2040 to 2045 in Tropical Cyclones across the world. 2036 The '''2036 Atlantic Hurricane Season Was an Above average season that started on Thursday May 15th, 2036 and ended on Sunday November 30th, 2036. * Strongest Storm: Kirk (165 Mph; 920 MB) * Damages: $43 Billion (USD) (2036) * Casualties: 242 * Dates Active: January 8th ,2036- December 12th, 2036 * ACE:145.53 The Names Denise and Jenny were used for the time this after replacing Debby and Jayla in 2030. The Names Chris and Kirk were retired this year and was replaced with Caleb and Kevin for the 2042 'season. 2037 The '''2037 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''Was an Borderline Hyperactive Season that started on Friday May 15th, 2037 and ended on Monday November 30th, 2037, Despite the main list being used up most name storms were weak and short lived. Activity started to pick up in Late August and continued to Mid October. Also 2037 is the last season in a 5 year period where the A named storm was a Hurricane beginning in 2032 * Strongest Storm: Rebekah & Karen (175 MPH; 910 MB) * Damages: $81.32 Billion (USD) (2037) * Causalities: 942 * Dates Active: May 26th, 2037- November 16, 2037 * ACE: 155.03 The Names Samuel and Wilda was used for the first time this year after replacing Sebastien and Wendy in 2019 (18 years before 2037). The Names Jerry, Karen,and Rebekah was retired this year and was was replaced with ''Jerome, Kayla, and Robin for the '2043 '''season. 2038 The '''2038 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''Was Nearly Hyperactive season that Started on Sunday May 15th, 2038 and ended on Wednesday November 30th, 2038. Hurricane Kyle was the first Category 6 Hypercane since Ivora in 2027 and the strongest since Dorian in 2019 and this is the first season where there were Category 6 Hypercanes in the same season, Faith has Winds of 190 Mph and a Pressure of 891 MB. * Strongest Storm: Kyle (200 Mph; 876 MB) * Damages: $36 Billion (USD) (2038) * Casualties: 245 * Dates Active: April 30th, 2038- November 29th, 2038 * ACE:155.0453 The Names Camden and Elijah was used for the first time after replacing Cristobal and Edouard in 2032 and The Name Paulette was used for the the first time after replacing Pamela in 2008 (30 Years Before). The Names Faith, Kyle, and Omar was retired this year and ''Farah , Kyrie, and Odin For the '''2044 '''Season. 2039 The '''2039 Atlantic Hurricane Season Was an extremely late starting season but still above average season the official start was on Monday May 15th, 2039 but the first storm didn't form until August 20th the season ended on Thursday November 30th, 2039 but continued on in December. . * Strongest Storm: Ana (165 Mph; 935 MB) * Damages: Unknown (USD) (2033) * Casualties: Unknown * Dates Active: August 20th, 2039- December 14th, 2039 * ACE:124.07 The Name Hayden was used for the first time this year after it replaced Henri in 2033. The Names Ana and Danny was retired this year and replaced with Amy and Damien ''For The '''2045 Season'. 2040 The 2040 Atlantic Hurricane Season Was the first of five hyperactive seasons it started on Wednesday May 15th, 2040 and ended on Saturday November 30th, 2040, The Great La Nina of the 21st Century formed in February 2040 and Continued Until December 2045. Bonnie was the first major hurricane to form in the Month of May. * Strongest Storm: Alpha (180 Mph; 915 MB) * Damages: $185.53 Billion (USD) (2034) * Casualties: 1404 * Dates Active: April 24th, 2040- December 27th, 2040 * ACE: 203.42 The Names Bonnie, Danielle, Isaiah, Martin, Nicole, Shary, Tobias was retired this year Alpha was retired for this season also but it will be used in the future if necessary. They was Replaced with Briana, Dawn , Irwin, Milo, Naveah, Savannah, and Timmy For the 2046 Season 2041 DISCLAIMER: This Season Is Under Construction. The 2041 Atlantic Hurricane Season ''' also known '''The Great Hurricane Season of The 21st Century Was a Record Breaking Ultra-active season a new classification of how active the season is it Started on Thursday May 15th, 2041 and Ended On Sunday November 30th, 2041. In 2041 the Great La Nina Peaked In Intensity and due to Global warming the Atlantic was above average in sea surface temps and extremely low wind shear all across the ocean basin this was a perfect environment for tropical cyclones to form in the Atlantic. There were tropical storms forming near Greenland during this year. Some Hurricanes went into the Mediterranean Sea and peaked as a Category 4 causing Damage in Northern Africa, Italy, Greece, Cyprus and Israel. The Only Month in 2041 That didn't experience a tropical cyclone was January. 7 Hypercanes Formed this year and 10 Category 5 Hurricanes formed this year * Strongest Storm: Idalia & Jace (235 Mph; 834 MB) * Damages: $898 Billion to $1.1 Trillion (USD) (2041) (Costliest Season On Record) (Still Being Calculated as of 2050) * Casualties: 7500 * February 1st, 2041- December 25th, 2041 * ACE: 787.98 Hypercane Idalia Hypercanes Idalia '''was the most powerful and costliest tropical cyclones ever recorded (Tied with Jace) in the Month of June and The Atlantic and Also the World The Wind Speeds in these Hypercanes were 235 Mph (380 Kph) and the Pressure was as low as 834 Millibars in both storms they Idalia made landfall in the Gulf Coast in Louisiana near New Orleans the 90% of the City was Damaged causing $500 Billion in Damages in Louisiana and the surrounding States about 3,500 people lost their lives in Idalia. Hypercane Idalia is considered to be the "''Daughter of Katrina", ''When Idalia made landfall it was a 854 MB Hypercane still. Hypercane Jace '''Hypercane Jace was the most powerful and costliest tropical cyclones ever recorded (Tied with Idalia) in the Month of July and The Atlantic and Also the World The Wind Speeds in these Hypercanes were 235 Mph (380 Kph) and the Pressure was as low as 834 Millibars. Jace Formed on June 30th in the Main Development Region it tracked west towards the Lesser Antilles it made landfall there on July 5th it cause little damage in the Lesser Antilles. Then Jace experienced the fastest millibar drop ever record on the Morning of July 5th Jace was a 75 Mph Category 1 Hurricane with a pressure of 984 MB Then by the Evening of the same day Jace was a 225 Mph Category 6 Hypercane with a pressure of 850 MB just in 12 hours dropped 134 MB The quickest ever recorded. Jace Gradually intensified when it was approaching Puerto Rico it soon peaked on July 10th with Winds of 235 MPH and a Pressure of 834 MB. Two days later Jace Made Landfall in Puerto Rico around the same intensity Puerto Rico was almost uninhabitable about 98% of island was destroyed this was the worst disaster in Puerto Rico since Maria in 2017. The Storm Soon Hit Hispaniola it sat over Hispaniola for 4 days and broke the rainfall record set by Fay in 2020, the Storm was pretty much done for after that. by 2041 Puerto Rico was a state so countries like the Canada, U.K., France, Germany, Japan, South Korea, Australia, and New Zealand sent aid to The U.S. For both Idalia and Jace. The Same Countries sent aid to Hispaniola but more countries Like Mexico, Brazil, Russia, U.S.,and China sent aid to Hispaniola also. Other Records During this year a Subtropical Storm Formed in March this was the first tropical cyclone to form in March since 1908 (133 Years before). May 2041 was the most active May on Record. 2042 2043 2044 2045 2046 2047 2048 2049 2050 2051 Category:Alternate Universe (2019-Onwards) Category:Events in the 2020s Category:Events In the 2030s Category:Events In the 2040s Category:Events In the 2050s Category:Events In the 2060s Category:Events In The 2070s Category:Timelines Category:Future timelines Category:Future storms Category:Future Seasons